The present disclosure relates to a device for manipulating an emission characteristic of a light-emitting diode, to a light system having a variable emission characteristic, and to a method for manipulating an emission characteristic of a light-emitting diode.
A light-emitting diode emits light, generally non-directionally, from an electrically excited substrate. By casting the substrate with a lens, the light can be concentrated to form a light cone. The light cone comprises a fixed main emission direction of the light-emitting diode.
WO-2005040036-A1 describes a variable optical attenuator for an optical communication system comprising a microelectromechanical drive, which controllably deflects an actuation arm in order to obscure a photodetector in front of a light-emitting part of an optical fiber.